Traditionally, doctors measure the pulse and oxygen saturation level of a baby's blood with the use of a standard pulse-oximeter. A clamp that is attached to the pulse-oximeter via a cord is placed onto a baby's finger. Pulse measurements are made in the usual manner by showing the number of pulsations as measured through the baby's finger. Oxygen saturation measurements are made by shining light through the baby's skin and measuring the color of the light that is transmitted. Because blood which is being pumped by the heart to the body is red and contains a lot of oxygen and blood returning to the heart is dark red/blue and has less oxygen, the measurements of transmitted light in the form of colors allows the pulse-oximeter to provide an estimate of how much oxygen is in the blood.
Several problems with the finger clamp system exist. Often, it is difficult to keep the clamp on the baby's finger for an extended period of time to obtain meaningful and accurate measurements. The clamp may also be uncomfortable to the baby. Hence, there is a need in the art for a suitable alternative to the finger clamp system that will allow constant and accurate readings without discomfort to the patient.